Ubiquitous connectivity is increasingly the norm as mobile communication and connected devices continue to grow in use. Telecommunication carriers are adapting to these connectivity requirements by pursing new principles for software-defined networking (SDN). However, these technologies are still bound by software, so real-world physical challenges like RF coverage, accessibility of location, and back-haul bandwidth still need to be addressed. In unexpected or emergency-based outages, no preexisting terrestrial network technologies have functional guarantees. Additionally, as the need to host high-bandwidth and high-computation nodes on the edge grow (e.g. video conferences, 3d camera streaming, etc.) existing edge nodes may be saturated before they can honor all user needs.
There is a need to provide quick deployment of connectivity to new locations using the existing infrastructure. There is also a need to bridge traditional Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS), Long-Term Evolution (LTE), Satellite, short-wave, etc. radios though a proxy.
Aspects of the subject disclosure will now be described more fully hereinafter with reference to the accompanying drawings in which example embodiments are shown. In the following description, for purposes of explanation, numerous specific details are set forth in order to provide a thorough understanding of the various embodiments. However, the subject disclosure may be embodied in many different forms and should not be construed as limited to the example embodiments set forth herein.